Banishment
by Brony of the Year
Summary: As Trickster, a fierce earth pony with a temper to match, enters the land of the banished, she meets an odd group of ponies. A group that could be used to her advantage...
1. Enter the Land

Chapter 1

She looked over the browning hill at the city below, giving a long sigh at the rustic look, as if the city hadn't been touched in hundreds of years. The mare would have much rather just gotten banished to the moon, but she knew the strength she needed was in this crappy little city. At this happy thought, she trotted along, straight to the City of Banishment.

When she got into the city, Trickster noticed one big difference between the city and Las Pegasus, her home. The weather in this place was much darker, and filled with many more storm clouds than she had ever seen in one place.

Trickster is a dark-green earth pony always wearing a black overcoat with a matching hat. As she was walking, two pegasi ponies, a mare and a stallion, flew right past her at top speed, almost making her giant hat fly clean off her head.

"Watch where you're going, you reckless ponies!" Trickster yelled at the top of her lungs, despite the fact that she knew the ponies were too far away to hear her anyway. She didn't have much time to think about those ponies, when another one, this time a unicorn the color of dark blood, burst out of the house right next to her.

"Bruteforce! StormLane! You know better than to crash near my house!" The unicorn yelled, obviously at the pegasi, "Get back here and fix this giant hole! You might let my client out!" The mare Pegasus flew back, with a very malicious grin on her face. "If you ask me, I did her a favor!" She yelled with a furious tone in her voice, as if the other pony would cower from her reply. It didn't make her scared, but made her even angrier than before. But before Trickster could hear the questionable response given back to the Pegasus, she started back on the move, trying to locate a place to stay while banished.

"Well, this house is one bedroom, one bath, and I'd take it if I didn't already have the most expensive house!" said the realtor, pointing at a quaint little house. "It's only one million bits, all given to me, not my company." Trickster would have argued the price, but she didn't seem to have much time left to find a house, since the sun was already beginning to get lowered by the princess. "Fine, I'll take it," Trickster said, obviously very annoyed at the pestering unicorn next to her. After giving her the bits, Trickster walked into her new house, knowing that she wasted her money, since she knew it was only temporary.


	2. Exploration, Part 1

Chapter 2

**It's been a while since I wrote anything, but I finally did something! I chose to do this story since it hasn't had a chapter 2, and I wanted to continue it. So let's dive into some fanfiction!**

When she woke up the next morning, Trickster decided that she might as well explore a bit, and see if she couldn't find what she wanted. It didn't take much time to find something right when she stepped outside. There was rain, and it was coming down HARD! But there was somepony yelling to a black-coat pegasus already.

"Stormlane!" a tan pegasus, which might have also been the same pony who tore a chunk of wall out of the unicorn''s house, was yelling, "Any more rain and all of the construction projects we have will be postponed!"

"Look, I don't care about your projects!" The black pegasus, probably Stormlane, replied, "I'm not in the mood to clear these clouds right now! Ask again later!"

The tan pegasus stormed off, and Stormlane flew just above the clouds, so as to not get rained on. Trickster just kept walking, despite having completely water-logged clothes. She kept walking for a while until she got to a very small orange farm right outside of the town. She was also able to hear a stallion yelling in the middle of the farm.

"The oranges will be harvested WHEN THEIR READY!" The stallion yelled to another earth pony.

"But they ARE ready," The pony yelled, "And we need them now to keep my shop open!"

As Trickster walked further into the forest of orange trees, she noticed that every single orange was plump and perfectly orange. That stallion was just being a stubborn liar, but that wasn't her problem. It wasn't her problem until she ran right into him.

"Gah!" He shouted, then turned to look right at her. "Who are you?"

"Uh, my name's Trickster…" She stated, without missing a beat. She wasn't going to back down just because the stallion was trying to intimidate her. She wasn't backing down without a fight. The stallion just smiled at this.

"I can just see the fear in your eyes!" He whispered, his citrusy breath pummeling her with its scent. "You just look the part." Trickster backed away.

"What are you even doing?" Trickster asked, covering her snout. The stallion stood up proudly.

"Just reminding this mare that my oranges aren't quite ready to be harvested." He stated, and the mare sent an angry glare his way.

"Sour Citrus, you're just acting like an idiot!" She screamed, and he glared right back at her.

"Why do you care so much about my oranges?!" Sour Citrus yelled back. "They aren't even that good!"

"They're the best in the city!" She shouted back. "It even says so on your sign!" Sour Citrus looked back, and read the little passage. He turned back around and flared his nostrils.

"No it doesn't!" He yelled, and Trickster rolled her eyes. She left the ponies to their bickering, and walked away, hoping to find something good to eat. As she trudged into town, the ground still being wet from that morning, she noticed another pony whose face was so low to the ground it was almost scraping. She ran over to talk to him.

"Uh excuse me?" She said, and he just kept walking. "Hello!" She yelled, and he kept walking along. Trickster flared up, and burst, saying, "EXCUSE ME!" This got his attention.

"What," he asked, sounding as bland as possible, making Trickster even madder.

"Why are you just walking like that?" Trickster asked sharply, and the stallion looked directly at her.

"You would be too if you were me." He replied, and he continued his walking. Trickster frowned, and ran back in front of him.

"And why is that?!" Trickster said, almost at a yell. The stallion ignored her and just kept walking. Trickster gave up, and walked her own way. As she trotted along, she ran right into the pony from yesterday.

Up close, her appearance was something pretty unforgettable. Though she wasn't much taller than Trickster, she still seemed quite menacing. Her matted red fur only aided to that, since it was almost the color of blood. Her fur wasn't the only thing matted, as her mane was the same way! It was a slightly darker shade of red, much more scraggly and ugly than the others in the town. Then she actually talked.

"Can I help you?!" She snapped, obviously getting angry. Trickster just smiled, and didn't reply. The mare gave a sigh and walked right back into her cottage, most likely trying to fix it a bit more. Trickster just passed that along, and continued walking towards her house. But when she got there, some other ponies were almost destroying it. The worst part is that she'd seen them both before.

The two ponies were pretty memorable. The first she recognized was the realtor who sold the house to her originally. The pony next to her was the pony she had seen this morning. She was the tan pegasus who was trying to get Stormlane to clear the clouds. They both were shattering windows, ripping furniture, and doing anything else to make her infuriated.

"What are you guys DOING?!" Trickster yelled, and the realtor looked back at her. The smug look on her face quickly disappeared, and was replaced with one of shame.

"Gemlight!" The tan pegasus yelled. "Why'd you stop? This is-" She quickly stopped talking when she saw Trickster. Taking in her concerning appearance, she flew down to greet the mares, a smile on her face.

"I'll take it this is your house?" She asked, and help out her hoof. "I'm Brute Force. Just call me Brute." Trickster reached to grab the hoof, until Brute Force grabbed her hoof and pulled her down, making her land face-first onto the ground. Trickster growled in rage.

"Ha! Look at your face! You look so stupid!" She replied, and she flew up to a nearby window, shattering it what she arrived. Trickster pulled herself up and faced the realtor, presumably named Gemlight.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Trickster yelled, and Gemlight smiled.

"How do you think I'm so good at my job?" She replied, and pointed at Trickster's house. "I sell expensive houses, destroy them, and sell the buyer another house! Duh!" Trickster almost smiled at this, and Gemlight's smile grew even bigger.

"So, want a new house?" She asked, and Trickster immediately frowned.

"I'll sleep in the rubble, thank you!" Trickster yelled, and she walked inside of her crappy house. Gemlight motioned for Brute Force to leave as well, and they both left the premise.

As she shut the door, Trickster let out a large smile. With such a small town, she didn't think it would be much effort, but she finished on the first day! Her plan could finally commence...


End file.
